The present invention relates to novel substituted derivatives of N-ethyl(meth)acrylamide and a method for the preparation thereof.
1. Field of the Invention
The subject-matter of the present invention concerns products of the general formula (I) : ##STR3## wherein R represents a hydrogen atom or a methyl radical, R.sub.1 represents a C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 alkyl group and R.sub.2 represents a hydrogen atom or a C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 alkyl group. The subject-matter of the present invention concerns more particularly the products as defined above, characterized in that in formula (I), R represents a hydrogen atom, R.sub.1 represents a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl group and R.sub.2 represents a hydrogen atom or a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl group. Among these products the following may be specified in particular :
N-(trimethoxy-1,2,2 ethyl) propene-2 amide, PA1 N-(triethoxy-1,2,2 ethyl) propene-2 amide, PA1 N-(dimethoxy-2,2 hydroxyl-1 ethyl) propene-2 amide, PA1 N-(diethoxy-2,2 hydroxy-1 ethyl) propene-2 amide. PA1 at a temperature of between 50.degree. and 100.degree. C., preferably at 70.degree..+-.5.degree. C.; PA1 with a slight excess of one or other of the reagents; PA1 in the presence of a small quantity of an antioxidant, such as paramethoxyphenol.
2. Description of the prior art
Derivatives are known substituted on the nitrogen atom of (meth)acrylamide having either an acetal function (European Patent Application No. 0.002.767 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,594), or an N-(meth)acryloylhemiacetal function (U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,563); however, according to the Applicant's information, the monomers of the present invention of the general formula I, simultaneously having two vicinal carbon atoms, one of which has an acetal function and the other an N-acylhemiacetal function, are not described in the prior art.